Amor Vincit Omnia
by doubleox515
Summary: Finnick is highly distressed when the jabberjay in the Quarter-Quell is mimicking his one true love's voice: Annie. But how did handsome Finnick Odair fall in love with this mad girl that he cares for dearly?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a while and I apologise for that. My Doctor Who fanfic is still in progress however, a friend of mine has been giving me all these requests after she read _Lost and Found, _and this is one of them! **

**I've been meaning to write a Finnick and Annie fanfic for ages but I never knew where to start. However, due to recent times and constant nagging, I have come up with this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is not mine, but the very talented Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

After the long day of death and destruction, Finnick almost welcomed the deep slumber he fell into. Little did he know that his dreams were to be filled with the love of his life: Annie Cresta. A warm feeling passed through his body as the smiling face of Annie appeared before him but before he could even smile back, her face distorted and turned into the jabberjay that he had encountered earlier that day. He didn't know whether or not to be terrified or angry but he soon found himself wanting to help her for the jabberjay had begun to shriek and yell and Finnick was frozen in horror.

As the jabberjay attack continued, the screams of terror that emitted from the treacherous bird's mouth echoed through Finnick's mind and he was now wishing to waken for those screams were now haunting him. But he couldn't; he wouldn't. He had to help her: his mad, beautiful girl was in trouble.

The image of the jabberjay faded and soon turned into ones of torture. They passed through Finnick's troubled mind and he was stuck, unable to move. He just had to stand and watch while yelling in despair, tears threatening to escape. He was shaking, his lips forming the word 'Annie' over and over again. He couldn't bear to watch as his Annie was strapped to a bed, whips lashed at her bare skin, hot wax poured over her face; leaving blistering red marks.

Finnick screamed and he found himself panting, awake, in the woven hut that he and Mags made. His wide eyes found Katniss and Peeta sitting at the mouth of the hut, their faces turned to him while the sky behind them filled with lightening. He quickly flicked his eyes to Beetee and Johanna, who were both still sound asleep. Finnick looked back at the two District Twelve tributes, the star-crossed lovers and his heart dropped into his stomach.

'I can't sleep anymore,' he told the two baffled teenagers, his heart beating wildly. 'One of you should rest.' He looked at the way they clung onto one another and he smiled inwardly. 'Or both of you. I can watch alone.'

He wanted to be alone but when Peeta joined him by his side after telling Katniss to rest, he realised he needed the company. There was a moment's pause before Peeta asked quietly, 'What happened, Finnick? Was it Annie?'

Finnick flinched when Annie's name was mentioned. His sea-green eyes were downcast and he started to wonder whether or not to pour his heart out to Peeta.

'Yeah, it was Annie,' he replied softly, not lifting his head from its current position. 'But a young man like you wouldn't want to hear an older man's tale about a woman who isn't important.'

Peeta looked shocked but mumbled, 'You're not old and she doesn't seem unimportant. In fact,' he said a little stronger. 'I'd go so far as to say that she is _very _important to you.'

Finnick didn't know what to do. After all his attempts to conceal Annie from the Capitol, here was young Peeta causing all the barriers he had put up to crumble at his feet. Finnick turned his head away from Peeta's prying eyes and hid the tears that were now cascading down his cheeks.

The cameras were now probably on red alert, ready to catch Finnick in state of distress but he knew better. Even though he had sold his body to those at the Capitol at President Snow's request, he had found out many secrets that they had been hiding for decades and because of that, he needed to protect Annie from the terror.

He swallowed and said briefly to Peeta, 'I wish I could tell you everything but if I do, chances are that that young girl will be hunted down and murdered and… I can't allow that to happen.'

Peeta gave a small nod of understanding and turned to face the water. Finnick followed his lead but the tears kept flowing down his cheeks. He couldn't stay there any longer: he needed time alone. Pretending to look alarmed by a sudden noise, he picked up his trident, said to Peeta, 'I thought I heard something. Stay here and guard the others,' and walked into the jungle.

When he was as far away as he could be, he sat on a nearby rock and wracking sobs started to emerge. His hands gripped his head as it hung in grief. He kept crying until he was just sniffling softly and taking deep gulps of air. Finnick wiped his cheeks from the salty tears and he slid down to slump against the rock. _Somewhere out there, _he thought glumly to himself, _is Annie, being tortured and maimed, screaming until she can no more. They're using her against me._

He shut his eyes and images of Annie came to him in his mind: smiling, happy and just her sweet, innocent self. Memories of the times he spent with her appeared like pictures in a book. He turned his brain to a particular point, to calm down and to put himself at ease for a little while; he started thinking about the first time he laid eyes on Annie Cresta.

* * *

**A/N: Me again. Just so you know, this is more of Finnick's past and Annie's involvement in it. So basically, the majority of the story is Finnick's memories. So yeah. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi. So, this is memory number 1: the first time Finnick meets Annie in District Four. Be warned, many of the chapters will be written like this. I am not sure whether or not this should be rated a T or M, because there is quite a bit of violence and gore in this. OK, maybe that not _that _much gore, but it's still there. Let me know if I should put the rating up a notch. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is not mine, but the talented Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Sniffing the salty sea air, Finnick was walking through the square, finally out of the Capitol's reach. He was glad to be home, breathing in the sweet air of District Four. The docks were lined with fishing boats and Finnick remembered when he was in one of them, fishing for fish and training for the Games.

After being away from District Four for five years made Finnick miss his home town terribly. He was sick of the struggle and the want of the Capitol's people. He was glad to have a bit of freedom before he started his work on the next Hunger Games.

As he was walking, he suddenly heard a high pitched scream of terror. Standing very still, his head turned this way and that until his eyes focused on a sight he wished never to see again.

A crowd was forming around a pair of Peacekeepers, who had a hold of young, terrified looking girl. Her dark hair hung in sheets in front of her face, hiding her true appearance from Finnick's view. An older woman was trying her hardest to pry a Peacemaker's humungous arm away from the girl. This seemed to have set off the huge man for he let go of the girl, turned towards the woman, pulled out a gun and sent a bullet straight through her skull. Finnick was frozen in shock and the crowd screamed in alarm. He didn't know what to do but as soon as the girl was thrown on the ground and whips started to blow against her flesh, he began to run. Never before had he seen violence like this in District Four before. Red welt marks began to appear on the girl's skin and Finnick was running faster than ever. The crowd yelled and bellowed at the Peacekeepers to stop and to let her go but neither man blinked an eye as they sent the whips flying towards more untouched skin.

Anger was raging through Finnick as he made it to the edge of the crowd, pushed through until he was in front of the whips and screamed as loud as he could at the Peacekeepers, '_Stop!_'

Before they could stop, the ends of the whips made contact with Finnick's skin. The girl behind him gasped in shock as he flinched at the sudden blow. She was breathing heavily and was bleeding quite badly but Finnick hardly paid attention to her for he was fuming with fury. He lifted his head and gazed at the perplexed faces of the two Peacekeepers, whips still held firmly in their hands. He was panting from all the running but his sea-green eyes, which were usually filled with warmth and kindness, were hard and cold.

'What the hell are you doing, boy?' one of the Peacekeepers asked gruffly. He raised his free hand and enclosed it around Finnick's throat, the audience gasping in panic. 'This is official business. Get out of the way before we beat you to a pulp as well.'

Unfazed by the threat, Finnick shoved the man away from him and whispered in a voice teeming with viciousness, 'You call this _business_? Since when do we throw innocent people in front of a crowd and beat them for nothing?'

His hands were in fists and he was thinking of punching the man in the face but he never got the chance for the whip in one of the Peacekeeper's hands came hurling down, hitting him in the face. The audience were, once again, horrified with the phenomenon occurring in front of them.

This seemed to rouse the girl from her shocked state for she stood up and threw a square punch in the Peacekeeper's face- the one that Finnick had just been meaning to hit- causing his nose to bleed.

'What did you hit him for?' she screeched at him, hitting him again but this time, in the stomach. 'He has done nothing wrong!'

She turned away from the surprised man and went towards Finnick, placing her bleeding hands on his cheeks, cupping his face.

'Are you alright?' she asked him softly, her wide green eyes worrying. Finnick gave a mere nod and for the first time, he managed to get a clear view of the girl. She had pale, freckled skin with long, black hair, full pink lips and large green eyes. She was, in Finnick's eyes, quite frankly the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen.

She gave him a small smile and he gave her a grin in return before looking above her head and seeing the Peacekeeper's furious faces. He quickly grabbed the girl and put her behind him, protecting her from any harm that the pair where meaning to pursue.

'Stupid kids,' the punched Peacekeeper spat, edging nearer to Finnick and the girl. 'They think they're so clever.'

'That's right,' the other agreed, advancing at the same pace as his partner. The crowd was silent, waiting to see what was going to happen. 'You know, Jitius,' he directed at his partner. 'The boy seems familiar, don't you think?'

Jitius looked at Finnick more closely and grunted an agreement to his friend's statement. Finnick raised an eyebrow and said cheekily, 'Glad to know I'm remembered so thoroughly.'

A couple of people gave a slight chuckle, even the girl behind him but this set off the pair of Peacekeepers even more.

'What is your name, smarty-pants? So we know what to put on the death certificate,' Jitius asked Finnick, wiping blood from him his bleeding nose.

Finnick smiled a wide smile and simply replied, 'Finnick Odair.'

The response was immediate: the crowd gasped once more, the Peacekeepers were, again, befuddled and the girl took a step back from Finnick. The faces of the Peacekeepers paled and they started to have a heated discussion. Finnick caught things like: 'He's the youngest victor ever,' and 'The Capitol is going to punish us for ruining their plaything.'

Finnick, ignoring them, turned around and saw the girl looking suddenly very scared: of him. He frowned in confusion and she took another step back. _Great,_ he thought to himself. _She's terrified of me._

He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't notice that the Peacekeepers were speaking to him.

'- don't care if you are The Capitol's pet. We have business to attend to so step back or else.'

But Finnick was shaking his head. 'No,' he said briefly. 'Not until you've told me why this girl is getting beaten.'

He pointed to her and the Peacekeepers began to laugh but the smiles soon changed to sneers.

'Why do you care?' Jitius inquired, twirling the whip in his hands. 'She's just a girl who is being punished for stealing.'

This remark hit Finnick like a blow. He swivelled around to gaze at her and when he saw her shaking figure, a newfound horror arose in the pit of his stomach. The anger was slowly returning and his lips were set in a thin line.

'Stealing, huh?' he seethed at the Peacekeepers, spinning around to glare at them. 'Does she look like the sort to steal? Tell me, did you steal anything?' he directed at the girl. He didn't glance at her but she must have shaken her head for Jitius snarled, 'Of course she would say "no". Do we look thick?'

Ignoring the last statement, Finnick then said, 'How about you listen to her side of the story first?'

He spun to face the girl and she gave him a look of surprise. She took a deep breath and told her story to the silent crowd. She had been walking in the square when she had passed an old couple on the street that were holding a couple of loaves of bread. One had fallen to the ground but the couple didn't notice for they were having an engrossing conversation. She had picked up the fallen bread and returned it to the couple but they said she could keep it. Then she was grabbed by the Peacekeepers and hulled into the middle of town for the beating. She went quiet but Finnick saw her eyes flick towards the crowd and following her gaze, he spotted a pair of people who were nodding their heads vigorously in agreement.

What happened next was so fast Finnick barely registered any of it. He grabbed the girl's hand, shoved past the Peacekeepers, sending them flying into the crowd and dragging the girl, ran away from the scene. He could hear the laughing crowd and the roars of fury from the Peacekeepers but he kept running, his grip on the girl's hand getting tighter and tighter.

**oOo**

They didn't know how long they had run for but as soon as Finnick was sure that the Peacekeepers had given up hope, they stopped, clutching stitches at their sides and huffing heavily. Finnick looked at his surroundings and saw that they had taken refuge in an alleyway, not far from the docks. The air was musky and the walls were lined with wooden crates, each one stamped with "The Capitol" in black writing. The girl was currently seated on one of the crates, completely ignoring Finnick. He gave her a frown she could not see and sat down on an opposite crate, taking a hand of hers in his. She gave a small jump, obviously not expecting the affectionate gesture and stared bewilderedly at Finnick. He smiled at her and then, he noticed just how badly injured she was: blood was trickling from a head wound, hidden under her dark hair; her exposed arms and legs were full of welts, some large, some small; her pale face was covered in bruises and scratches and the outside of one eye was slowly darkening to a deep purple colour. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a colourful handkerchief, a gift from one of his 'customers'. He raised it to her face and dabbed it gently at one of the wounds on her cheek that was bleeding profusely. Not taking her eyes off his, the girl winced at the slight pain and her grip tightened on the hand that was still clasped firmly around hers. Finnick moved the handkerchief to the head wound, moving her hair aside. While he did so, the girl began to speak.

'I guess I should say thank you. So thank you, Finnick,' she whispered seriously, placing her other hand over the one of Finnick's she was already holding. 'You saved my life. I am in debt to you.'

'No,' Finnick told her abruptly, his eyes ablaze. 'You owe me nothing. Do you understand? You owe me _nothing_.'

The girl looked abashed and looked down in embarrassment. Finnick heard a quiet apology before saying, 'No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung on you like that.'

He continued to dab at the wound, feeling foolish. The wound was getting worse by the minute. The girl needed medical attention, serious medical attention and not one from a handkerchief and a nineteen-year-old boy who knew nothing about healing.

'Listen,' he said in a professional tone, setting the bloody handkerchief aside. 'You need help. Medical help for these wounds of yours are not looking good and I am really rude aren't I?' he added, grinning at the bemused look on her face. 'During all that chaos, I haven't even asked your name.'

A pink tinge flushed across her cheeks and she muttered, 'Annie. Annie Cresta.'

'Pleasure to meet you, Annie Cresta,' Finnick said cheerfully, casting his award-winning smile. Annie giggled.

Their faces turned sombre at the same time and Finnick gazed sadly at Annie. She looked as though she was thinking quickly and didn't know what to say. An awkward silence followed, lasting several minutes before being broken when Annie blurted, 'Why did you do it? You could've been killed - of all the things to do- also, those Peacekeepers said that you have been away for five years - why come back now after all this time?'

Finnick's eyes darkened and he placed his free hand on top of the pile of clasped hands in front of him. He didn't know why but he soon found himself telling this strange girl everything: his feelings at the Reaping for the Hunger Games; the horror when he realised he had made his first kill; the pit of endless guilt when he had been crowned victor and the fact that he couldn't give up his kindness just for some stupid show, causing him to be an "outcast".

'As for why I saved you,' Finnick continued, his gaze fixed on his large hands grasping Annie's smaller ones. 'I needed to prove to myself that I haven't changed. Plus I couldn't just have watched you being tortured for nothing. I don't know about you but I'm one for justice. I'll do anything to give it to those that deserve it and nothing's going to stop me. Not even a pair of pig-headed Peacekeepers.'

Annie smiled weakly and she raised a hand and put it under Finnick's chin, lifting it up so that she could look at him. Finnick stopped talking and he became speechless for the way Annie was watching him was hypnotising: her green, luminous eyes were boring into his. When she spoke, Finnick was hanging onto every word.

'That's what makes you different from the others,' Annie told him, brushing aside a piece of hair that had been in Finnick's eyes. 'You're a good person and don't let a thing like the Hunger Games destroy that. It would have been a shame if someone had killed you in the arena and thank goodness they didn't otherwise I would be dead.'

She fell silent, letting her hand fall back down and she suddenly became interested in a speck of dirt on the wall behind Finnick. Finnick continued to be speechless, his mouth hanging open in shock. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. He mentally analysed Annie, taking in every detail: the curls at the ends of her hair; the smattering of freckles on her nose; the set line of her jaw and cheekbones; the long, black, curled lashes and the bright green eyes. _Forget gorgeous, _Finnick thought quietly. _She's beautiful. _

Finnick slapped himself mentally. _Get a grip on yourself, Finnick! _He thought to himself harshly. _You've just met her! You hardly know her. What are you doing thinking things like that? Don't get attached to her, you fool, for she might be the next tribute._

He, however, couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from her. Little did he notice that Annie had turned her gaze back to him and was staring at him with an amused expression on her face. Finnick felt his face burn in embarrassment but before he could say anything in his defence, the sun went down lower and the alleyway went dark.

'It's getting late,' Annie said quietly, leaping to her feet, the hands that she had been holding falling to the sides. 'I must return home: my mother will be worried.'

She leant forward, gave Finnick a kiss on the cheek and a small smile saying, 'Thank you, again,' turned and skipped down the way they came. Finnick stared at her retreating figure as he let his hand hover over the cheek where she had kissed him, feeling the heat emit from it. He suddenly felt giddy but not for long as a crash sounded from the distance.

Finnick ran to the source and found Annie in a crumpled heap; she seemed to have toppled over and landed on a crate. Asking if she were alright, he held out a hand to help Annie to her feet. She took it gratefully, her eyes unfocused. When she was again on her feet, she said, 'You know, Finnick? I feel a little dizzy.' Annie then collapsed and Finnick just managed to catch her before she hit the ground again.

'Maybe I should take you home, eh?' Finnick told her, smiling cheekily. She gave him a weak nod as he gathered her up in his arms and set off down the alleyway, Annie whispering directions in the dusk; Finnick's heart skipping more than one beat along the way.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Memory 1 complete! In the next one, you are going to meet a character of mine that I've grown to like very much: so keep a look out! Reviews are very much appreciated. Keep that in mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK, Memory 2 up and running. Now, this is a fairly short memory for the next is going to be a bit action-packed... I've suddenly realised just how much longer this seems in ****my Word Document than here. So far (including the unfinished memory 3), it's about 12 pages. I write a lot; I am not one for short stories or one-shots. They're too hard for me. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is not mine, but the talented Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

The memory dissolved as another took its place: this time, Finnick was standing on a platform, facing an anxious crowd. _Oh, _he thought bitterly. _The Reaping._

A Capitol man was digging around in a glass ball, trying to select a piece of paper with a female tribute's name written upon it. His wild, spiked orange hair shone especially bright in the patch of light he was standing in and his pale skin was shimmering, the glitter catching on in the ray of light. He wore a trim, sharp green suit, completed with aquamarine coloured shoes and tie. The extensive amount of make-up he wore on his young face was mixed with colours of green, blue, yellow and black. He was tall, thin and went by the name of Wizilius Obernamy.

The District Four citizens watched Wizilius in awe and Finnick let out a silent, exasperated sigh. _Geez, __he's not that interesting, _Finnick thought, raising his eyes to the clear sky. _It's just make-up and hair dye; nothing more than that._

Finnick's eyes scanned the crowd, an unpleasant feeling coursing through his veins. The terrified faces of the hushed mass of children before him, waiting to find out if they're the next tribute made his heart sink into his stomach. The older residents had their eyes fixed on the glass ball, clutching onto one another in fear that their child was going to the Death Zone.

Finnick suddenly realised that he was being watched, or at least, observed. He quickly skimmed the faces until they rested on a pair of wide green eyes, which were staring at him. Next to the boy's section, behind the rope with the piece of paper reading "15 year-olds" stuck to it, stood Annie. Finnick blanched. How could he have forgotten that Annie was in danger of becoming a tribute this year? His hands had begun to sweat and shake so he put them behind his back, cursing inwardly at fate and at his old mentor Mags. _Dammit Mags, why did you choose this year to retire? If that girl becomes tribute, I will never forgive myself; or fate. _

The crowd bristled with expectation and Finnick laid his eyes on Wizilius. He had finally taken out a small piece of paper. He gazed at the crowd, a grin on his face. Then, reading out the name upon the paper, Finnick's heart dropped, if it could, even lower than his stomach in disappointment and horror.

'This year's female tribute for the Seventieth Hunger Games is… Annie Cresta.'

Annie emerged from the section she had been standing in with her head held high, the girls around her sending her sympathetic glances. She climbed the stairs onto the platform and Wizilius wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smiling down at her. Finnick had the sudden urge to hit him and take Annie away.

Wizilius asked the crowd for volunteers and no one stepped forward; Finnick glowered at them.

The Capitol man steered Annie to stand beside Finnick and then proceeded to the boy's glass ball, a pale, skinny hand reaching out. Finnick saw that Annie's petite hands were violently shaking. Without a thought, he reached out and grasped one behind her, away from the camera's view. Annie seemed to relax and she squeezed his hand in reply. Finnick felt hollow and nothing could make him feel better at that point. He barely noticed when the male tribute, a buffy eighteen year-old boy called Edmared Polynoi, mounted the stage and Wizilius seized both him and Annie, declaring them District Four's tributes.

As they left the stage, Finnick only had one question on his mind: _How the Hell am I going to keep them alive, without losing Annie?_

* * *

**A/N: OK, the drama is only just beginning. Keep an eye out for the next memory/chapter! It'll probably be a while until the next chapter comes up because I have three yearly exams, an assignment due and am getting plenty more notifications for school next week. Oh dear God. Wish me luck and please review!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiya. Ok, this is Memory #3 and Memory #4 is under way. This is longer than the other two memories I posted for I felt that I needed to explain this bit more. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****The Hunger Games is not mine, but the talented Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Finnick stared at the television screen, his last words to his two tributes racing around in his mind: _Don't go into the fight. Run; run and hide. Forget about the resources for now and just run; you can go back for them later. Just run while you can and for God's sake, stay alive and look out for each other. There will be a bloodbath – don't get caught up in it. I want you both alive at least for the first day. You will make me proud, the pair of you. Good luck._

The looks they had given him then had broken his heart. Finnick had then given them both bone-crushing hugs and a soft smile before they were taken down to the arena. He had grown to like the pair of them very much: Annie even more than before.

He was wringing his hands in nervousness and whenever a cannon sounded on the large screen, he jumped a foot into the air. He kept his eyes on the sky in the arena, hoping and praying to anyone who cared that Annie's and Edmared's faces didn't appear on it.

Wizilius sat next to him, also looking extremely nervy; his usual calm and childish demeanour was gone. The strange Capitol man was like no one Finnick had ever met before: he acted as though he loved the Hunger Games like the rest of his city, but in silent brooding and away from prying cameras, he hated them.

The pair of them sat in silence, watching in vain at the screen, waiting for the moment when it would all be over. Finnick's heart was hammering against his chest in anxiety and he was breathing heavily, and no one but Wizilius took notice.

'They'll be fine, Finnick,' whispered Wizilius in Finnick's ear, his tone consoling. 'Edmared is a strong boy and Annie is a good girl. They've lasted this long and to be honest with you, they are doing brilliantly.'

Finnick turned to look at him, staring at the deep brown eyes that were filled with concern and faith. Unable to say anything for the lump in his throat was too big, he gave Wizilius a small nod and a forced smile.

The room suddenly filled with excited whispers. Wizilius and Finnick whipped their heads – Wizilius's spiked hair quivering slightly – to see that the cameras in the arena had settled on the faces of Annie and Edmared. Finnick's wildly beating heart gave a giant leap and a genuine smile made its way across his face. _Thank goodness, she's safe. They're both safe._

Even though the whispers were excited when the pair came on the screen, they abruptly turned into mutters of disapproval or slight gasps of shock. Finnick glanced at Wizilius – sending him a puzzled look – and muttered, 'What's going on?'

Wizilius shrugged then mimed with his perfectly manicured hands towards the wall were the television was placed. Finnick nodded and the pair moved closer to the screen, straining their hearing in order to hear what was happening over the loud buzzing of the crowd in the room.

Annie and Edmared had seated themselves in the shade of a giant rock, appearing to be having a discussion whilst rummaging through their backpacks. Finnick saw Edmared's lips move and Annie's expression of alarm as he moved ever closer.

'Ed! Don't say that – the whole region will hear you – do you want to get horribly killed – tortured – your family –' Finnick heard Annie say in a voice heaving with exasperation and fear when he reached the wall, hearing her stuttering as she tried to scold the boy.

His eyes were glued to the screen and Finnick felt Wizilius tense up next to him as they listened to the conversation between the two tributes, just as Edmared sent Annie a stern look.

'Annie, you _know _that I have no family and what do the Capitol care? They just want their games and their entertainment. They don't care about us; they don't care if we die; they don't care if there are thousands of people from Districts Six to Twelve starving and sick. None of them care. None. Well, maybe not counting Wil,' he added wistfully, a small smile playing at his lips.

'Ed – I feel the same but believe me when I say that now is not the time to say such things. I know I'm a hypocrite –' Annie held up a small, pale hand to stop Edmared from retorting. '– I know I've said my bit but we better stop before it's too late.'

Edmared's face showed an expression of sadness and his blue eyes were fixed on Annie's.

'It's already too late. But Annie – I just want you to know – I am going to keep you alive no matter what – even if it means dying –'

'Ed, no! You can't! You just can't –'

'Why not?' Edmared said so quietly that Annie stopped her babbling in order to hear him. 'I have nothing to live for. But you Annie: you do. You have your mother, your sisters and you have him. God, you have _him_. I've seen the way he looks at you. He's in love with you so much and I know that you feel the same way, whether or not you know it yet.'

Annie gave Edmared an astonished look and then inquired him, her voice possessing a tone of confusion, 'Who is "him", Ed? There is no "him" – is there?'

She searched Edmared's complexion, perhaps looking for some kind of flaw but the boy had a broad grin on his face. He leant forward, his blond hair covering his eyes and whispered something in her ear. This earned a wide-eyed guise and both cheeks reddening from Annie. She mumbled a little and Edmared laughed loudly which received him a smack on the arm.

'Well, well, well. Isn't this most exciting, Caesar?'

'Yes indeed, my dear Claudius Templesmith. Who would've thought that young Annie Cresta has a love? Most ingenious, don't you agree, old friend?'

'Indeed I do, Caesar. These two are a most interesting pair, are they not? They are from District Four, meaning that they are part of the Careers Group. But they haven't been anywhere near the lot of them, have they?'

'No, you're quite right there Claudius. Perhaps their dear mentor, Finnick Odair, had something to do with it? Hmm? What do you reckon?'

'_Finnick Odair prevent them from joining the Careers Group?_ What a load of cock-and-bull Caesar Flickerman! Mr Finnick is a highly respected victor here at the Capitol. Not allow them? Utter nonsense, Caesar. No, I think the kids themselves decided to have nothing to do with the rest. Just keep to themselves I suppose – though that's not the best idea, is it?'

'I do apologise but oh dear, yes. They should know by now that there can be only _one _victor. It will be a shame to see the impact one's death has on the other, will it not, Claudius?'

'Yes, Caesar, definitely. Poor little souls –'

Finnick ignored the commentary, an unpleasant feeling arousing in his stomach but he felt very befuddled at the exchange between Annie and Edmared. He spun to ask Wizilius what he thought when he saw that Wizilius was looking pale: very pale. Finnick thought that he might be feeling sick so when he asked him if he were alright, he wasn't surprised to see him shake his head.

Before he could elaborate, however, a deafening rumbling sounded from the screen. The crowded room fell silent immediately and they all had their faces turned towards the television. _Oh no, _Finnick thought, dreading the outcome. _Not another earthquake._

Sure enough, an earthquake was taking place and soon the air was filled with sounds of falling rocks and Finnick swore he heard a cannon go off.

'ANNIE – RUN!' Edmared roared, trying to push Annie away from the splitting ground beneath their feet.

'ED! LOOK OUT!' she screamed in reply, pulling Edmared away from the rock that toppled from the rock face several metres away from them, where it then landed just where Edmared was standing only seconds before.

The earthquake lasted a couple of minutes and Finnick had his fist in his mouth, stopping him from yelling. He could taste the blood coming from where his teeth had sunk in but he did not care: his eyes were fixed on the two children in front of him. Wizilius was gripping his arm rather hard but neither were paying any attention to Finnick's injuries.

Quite suddenly, the shaking stopped and soon, both Annie and Edmared were laughing in relief, hugging each other. Neither of them noticed that a particularly sharp, fairly large, rock was slowly descending to where the two of them remained.

The crowd were beside themselves: they were shrieking at the screen, telling them to move out of the way before one of them got killed. Finnick could hear Wizilius's teeth chattering and panicky breathing, and Finnick dug his own teeth down harder into his hand. He began tasting more blood and his eyes were watering in pain.

Edmared suddenly gazed up and the smile faded from his face as the rock began to slide down, gathering speed. He saw that it was going to hit Annie so without another thought, he shoved her out of the way, said, 'I'm sorry,' stepped into the rock's path and screwed his eyes shut.

Annie, not having a clue about what had just occurred, turned in time to see, horribly, the beheading of Edmared as the rock made its destination. There was a moment's silence before the cannon sounded but it could barely be heard for Annie was screaming so loudly.

Finnick wanted to do nothing more at that point than to jump into the screen, somehow magically transport to the arena and take Annie away from the sight that befell before her. Blood was pooling at her feet from the stump that used to be Edmared's neck and the rest of his body was squashed by the rock. Instead of running away or even stepping backwards, Annie continued screaming in grief, rooted to the spot, tears running down her cheeks.

Wizilius let go of Finnick's arm at that moment and then yelled at the screen, 'Run! Run you stupid girl – RUN!'

After hearing "you stupid girl", all Finnick wanted to do then was to punch Wizilius hard but then he realised why he was shouting. The rest of the other tributes had found the source of the screaming and the lot of them were looking menacing. Annie, finally coming to her senses, turned and ran in the opposite direction, narrowly missing two spears, a sword and an arrow.

Before he knew it, Finnick was yelling too, causing the people around him to take a couple of steps back in alarm.

'Run Annie, run! – keep going – don't stop!'

This went on for several minutes until the cameras moved away from Annie's distressed face, turning instead to District Seven's female tribute.

The crowd groaned in annoyance but Finnick hardly paid attention. He took one last look at the screen then ran out of the room, Wizilius hot on his heels, looking thoroughly concerned.

They made it to the empty corridor and Wizilius shut the great silver doors behind him, giving him and Finnick some privacy.

He began to pace the length of the corridor and back again but Finnick was shivering too much to notice. The image of Edmared's last moment seemed to be imprinted in Finnick's mind. The boy had turned his face to where the camera was and mouthed, 'Take care of her,' just before the rock made contact. Finnick could only see the way the boy's dark blue eyes seemed to bore into his, even though he was far away in the heart of the arena.

'Will you stop that?' he snapped at Wizilius, who stopped pacing at once, his dark pencilled eyebrows shooting skywards.

'Finnick, I know that this is a harsh blow but that is no excuse to have a go at me,' Wizilius said reasonably, folding his spindly arms across his purple suited chest. 'To be honest with you, I saw it coming, though frankly I was expecting Annie to be killed. However –' he added hastily, seeing Finnick's furious face. '– what Edmared did was very noble. Now it's up to Annie to take care of herself and win. She has it in her Finnick, I know she does.'

'You don't get it, do you?' Finnick said so severely that Wizilius gawked at him in surprise. 'This has nothing to do with Annie. I know that she's capable to survive but Edmared's death is my fault. Don't look at me like that, Wizilius –' Wizilius's eyebrows went higher still at this, looking especially shocked, more so when Finnick said his name; Finnick usually called him Wil. '– this is my fault. The boy knew about my feelings towards Annie and he told me he had a plan to make sure she survives.

'He told me at dinner a couple of days before their training. Annie had gone to bed and you had dawdled off somewhere. He told me that he would happily die in order to keep her alive because he knew about my love for her. He made sure that I knew about the plan he had devised in order to make her win.

'I had never been more shocked in my entire life. At first, I said "no" but the young man was so stubborn that I only agreed to shut him up. I should have taken him seriously because if it's anything, I wasn't expecting him to actually go ahead with it.

'Do you see now? It's entirely my fault, all because I said yes just so I could have some peace. God knows what going through Annie's mind now and to be honest with you, I am never – do you hear me – _never_ going to forgive myself for my ignorance.'

Finnick's voice broke and he turned away from Wizilius's blank expression. He leant against the pale blue wall behind him, slid down and covered his face with one shaking hand.

A prolonged pause followed this, broken when Wizilius walked to where Finnick was and slid down to sit beside him.

'Look, Finnick,' he said softly, staring at the silver doors in front of him. 'No one could have noticed that the boy was actually determined to advance with this plan. So really, mate, it's nothing to beat yourself up about. As long as Annie survives and wins, everything will be alright.

'However – these _feelings_ of yours towards Annie – mate, they're not safe: especially in these parts. The Capitol will use them against you in the future and believe me – they will make it so unbearable that you will be begging for mercy. The way you're going now, they will definitely see it soon enough. But – I am not telling you to stop loving her. Just… make it less obvious, OK?'

At this point, Wizilius turned with a small smile playing at his lips and glanced at Finnick, who was gaping at him with an incredulous look on his face.

'Is it really that obvious that I'm in love with her?'

Whatever Wizilius was expecting then, it was not that. His face went pale faster than a set of traffic lights and it took him a couple of tries before he said, 'Geez – you actually are in love with her? I thought you were kidding – I was just playing along – you actually do – tell me you're lying –'

Finnick shook his head slowly; Wizilius swore and raked a hand through his wild hair, causing it to stick up even more. Finnick stared blankly ahead, ignoring Wizilius's incoherent muttering. _Oh Annie, _he thought glumly as his eyes followed a white-haired man, who opened the great silver doors and disappeared inside. _I'm really sorry. I'm sorry you had to see that; I'm sorry you have to suffer these intolerable games; I'm sorry that I never told you how I felt –_

'WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION, FINNICK?'

Emitting a painful, 'Ouch!' Finnick was suddenly face to face with Wizilius whose hands were gripping Finnick's shoulders so tightly that he starting to lose feeling in them. Wizilius's brown eyes were hard and he had an expression of such forbiddance that Finnick all of a sudden felt very frightened.

'Bloody hell, Finnick! You do realise what this means don't you; you loving Annie? YOU ARE BOTH IN TERRIBLE DANGER!' he yelled ferociously when Finnick had shaken his head. 'The moment she comes out of the arena – that is if she survives, which she will – she will be taken away and quite possibly bad things will happen to her. That is, Finnick, if you continue showing the region that you are more than fond of her. The only way of preventing that from happening is if you cut yourself off from her completely.'

Wizilius stared at Finnick, his eyes seeming suddenly quite fiery but Finnick was so shocked at this proclamation that an anger began to bubble in the pit of his stomach.

'What do you mean "cut myself off from her completely"? I am her mentor, in case you've forgotten, and she expects me to help her once she's out!' he retorted furiously, standing up from his sitting position on the floor – Wizilius still holding onto his shoulders – and his hands curled into fists.

'ARE YOU THICK, MATE?' Wizilius roared, taking a hold of the front of Finnick's shirt and shaking him, hoping he could shake some sense into him. 'HOW DO YOU THINK THE CAPITOL'S GOING TO REACT ONCE THEY FIND OUT ABOUT THIS? YOU ARE FINNICK – _FLIPPING_ – ODAIR, THE CAPITOL'S FUN BOY AND IF THAT ISN'T ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU SEE SENSE THAN I DON'T WHAT TO DO! MAYBE IF I SHOW YOU WHAT THEY DO TO HER WHEN SHE GETS OUT – '

'SHUT UP!' Finnick bellowed, so loudly that the pair of Avoxes that had been passing by scarpered away in fright. 'JUST SHUT UP!'

Wizilius let go, breathing heavily, then turned away and began pacing again. Finnick had never seen him like this before, let alone had argued with him. They were usually on good terms and saw eye-to-eye; realising this, Finnick's anger ebbed away and a feeling of guilt took its place.

'I'm sorry, Wil,' he said quietly and Wizilius turned and stared at him, his eyes unusually bright. 'You're right; I need to see sense.'

Wizilius seemed much happier and clapped a hand on Finnick's shoulder.

'I'm glad you agree but if you were listening to what I said before (even if I thought you were pulling my leg), just because the Capitol doesn't know you love Annie, it don't mean you can't stop loving her.'

'Wil, you're contradicting yourself,' Finnick said wearily, casting him a smug expression.

Wizilius rolled his eyes and said defensively, 'No, Finnick, I am not. I am just repeating what I said before. You can still love the girl, just don't make it obvious.'

Finnick shook his head, a broad grin on his face. _Oh Wil, _he thought to himself, watching as Wizilius looked back at him with an expression of interest. _What on Earth am I going to do with you? _A sudden though occurred to him and Finnick gave a grim chuckle.

'What is it?' Wizilius asked, confused at Finnick's large grin.

'Nothing,' Finnick lied, moving to stand in front of Wizilius. 'It's just that I've remembered something.'

Wizilius gave him a look saying _well-what-is-it_? and before he could do anything, Finnick threw a square punch on his nose.

'That –' said Finnick as Wizilius groaned in pain, pinching his nose. '– is for calling Annie stupid.'

There was a moment's pause where the pair of them looked at each other before Finnick began to roar with laughter at the surprised look on Wizilius's face. He joined in and soon, the both of them were rolling around on the floor clutching their stomachs, all their dignity forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: YAAAAAY. Memory #3 done! I love Wizilius *squeezes***

**Now, I've noticed a fair bit of you have seen/read this story and not one of you have reviewed. So, that being the case, Chapter 5 will not be coming unless someone, ANYONE, reviews. I know that sounds mean and needy but I really need someone to review, otherwise I'm posting this story for nothing. Does that make sense? Yes? Good. OK. I'll see you later :D AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi again. Man, it's been a while. So, Memory #4 is over and done with and Memory #5 is under some very fierce editing. I would just like to thank (again) lexi. kay. 98 for their review: THANK YOU! Oh, and expect lots of fluff for this chapter is full of it *cheeky grin* Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is not mine, but the talented Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

'Finnick, Finnick! Where are you; I need you! FINNICK, HELP ME!'

Finnick was walking fast – Wizilius struggling to keep up with him – towards the sound of Annie's voice. His heart was racing, as it had done when Annie had managed to win the Hunger Games. He was scared, even more than when Wizilius had yelled at him; more than when he realised that Annie was going to the Games; more than even when _he _was going to the Games.

He turned a corner; Wizilius was trying to keep up and he ended up tripping over but Finnick did not wait for him to get up again. Annie was still shouting for help and Finnick swore to himself that he would not dare stop until she was safe and sound in his arms.

Silence suddenly fell upon the Hovercraft and Finnick felt a chilly air around him: Annie had stopped screaming. Before he knew it, he was running, begging for some kind of noise from her. He didn't care if it was a cry, a shriek or a yell of pain; he just wanted to hear the sound of her voice and to know that she was alright and not dead.

Wizilius was swearing in pain behind him and just as Finnick went around one final corner, he came to a halt in front of two Peacekeepers and they were none other than Jitius and his friend that Finnick had met the day he returned home.

'You may not pass, Finnick,' Jitius sneered, puffing his enormous chest out as if hoping that Finnick and Wizilius could not get past it. 'President Snow is having a word with the victor.'

This is what Finnick had been dreading to hear; he shot Wizilius a startled expression, which he returned with a warning glance. Finnick raised an eyebrow at him in annoyance and he twisted to face the Peacekeepers.

'Look here you two,' he said hurriedly, wanting to go into the room beyond. 'I am Annie Cresta's mentor and I don't give a damn if the _President _–' he spat out the word as if it were poison. '– is having a word with her. She needs me; she needs the both of us,' he concluded, pointing to Wizilius, who nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

The two Peacekeepers laughed at them cruelly and Finnick would've thumped them both if weren't for the President of the Capitol emerging from behind the great oak door. Hair white as snow, eyes cold as ice, President Snow had an unpleasant smile upon his face that made Finnick's own ashen. He shoved past the Peacekeepers and the President, ignoring their protests and smashed open the door.

At first the room seemed empty, but then, in a flash of dark hair, Finnick felt Annie's arms around his neck and she was sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

'Finnick… please take these strange people away. They're scaring me – they said they wanted to do experiments – make me into a monster they said – please make them go away,' she said between deep gulps of air and she cast him a frightened look. 'Wil can stay,' she added in a whisper so that only he can hear.

Finnick turned and gave Wizilius – who had followed him into the room – a panicked glance and he wasn't surprised to see him have the exact same expression. He strode up to where Finnick was with Annie and whispered in his ear, 'Do you want me to get them out of here?'

Finnick gave him a jerk of his head and Wizilius took this as a 'Yes, please do,' for he began to usher the medical staff, the Peacekeepers and, politely, the President out of the room. It took a little while because none of the medical staff wanted to leave Annie in such a distressed state for she had started crying again but when Finnick yelled, 'Oh for God's sake, just get out!' they left without a trace.

As soon as Wizilius shut the door behind the retreating party, Annie peeked over Finnick's shoulder and said in her normal voice, 'Oh good, they're gone. Good riddance.'

She looked up at Finnick's face and she began to laugh at the bewildered look upon it. Wizilius turned up at Finnick's side and said in a voice heavy with admiration, 'Annie – you are one _hell_ of an actress. You had me convinced and seeing as it's me, that's saying something.'

Annie's tear streaked face split into a huge grin and she replied, 'Thank you, Wil! I'm glad that it worked. The stupid old man kept pressing me for information about the pair of you and Ed. However, with my _amazing _acting skills –' she gave a slight bow in Wizilius's direction and a smirk was playing at his lips. '– I was able to convince him that I'm crazy and he left without another word.

'Now, Finnick,' she said to him, her eyebrows contracting together to form a look of worry. 'You seemed freaked out. I – Is everything all right?'

At a loss for words, Finnick did the first thing that came to his mind; he grabbed Annie and wrapped his arms protectively around her. He felt her relax into his embrace and her arms made their way around his waist. Finnick pressed his cheek against her hair and he shut his eyes, savouring the moment.

'I'm going to leave you guys here for moment, OK?' Wizilius muttered in a tone of thoughtfulness and as he left the room, Finnick heard him give a sigh full of content.

The door clicked as it shut behind him and Finnick suddenly realised just how fast his heart was beating. The air around him seemed tense so he slowly released Annie and was momentarily stunned at the look of disappointment upon her flushed face. They stood facing each other, an awkward feeling between them.

'So,' Finnick began uneasily, his voice sounding tremendously magnified in the empty space. 'How are you feeling?'

He knew his face had gone red and he felt idiotic. Annie gave him a smile and stepped forward, causing the small space remaining between them to disappear. The heart in Finnick's chest was beating so much now that if Annie continued to gaze at Finnick as she did now, he was worried that it would escape from his body. She placed a petite hand over his rapidly hammering heart and she gave a little chuckle.

'Feeling a bit nervous, Finnick?' she whispered teasingly as her eyes swept over Finnick's bright red cheeks. 'Well then, we better do something about that, don't we?'

If it were possible, Finnick's face went even redder at this comment but before he could even stutter a defence to this announcement, Annie's lips were on his.

The whole world around him seemed to fade and his eyes fluttered shut, the only thing his mind being Annie. _Bloody hell, Annie Cresta is kissing me. She is _kissing _me._

One of his hands encased Annie's hip as the other disappeared in her hair, parting her lips slightly with his, never ceasing the glorious moment that he was happily in. He was drowning from the sweet smell that was Annie and his mind was blurry from the intoxication.

Annie raised her arms and put them around Finnick's neck, deepening the kiss as she did so. They stood there for what felt like hours, pouring their unconditioned love into the kisses that they had been restricted to for the past couple of months.

Then, out of the blue, Finnick felt a wet substance on his fingertips where they had been placed on Annie's warm cheek. He broke the kiss and saw, quite shockingly, Annie weeping.

'Hey – what's the matter?' he enquired in an anxious tone, lifting Annie's face to look at him. 'Did I do something wrong? Did – did I hurt you?'

Annie gave a wet chuckle and shook her head. Her shimmering eyes fell upon Finnick's anxious expression and she put her hand on his cheek, which he then placed his own over, holding them both there.

'In the arena,' Annie whispered, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against Finnick's. 'Ed and I were arguing about the Capitol and what they called entertainment. I don't know if you saw –'

'I saw – both Wil and I,' Finnick supplied, now wrapping his arms around Annie's tiny waist.

She made a noise between a hum and a murmur, and then continued to speak.

'Then you must have seen when he whispered in my ear, saying who it was that I supposedly loved,' Annie said serenely, running her fingers down the side of Finnick's face. 'I was astounded that he even _knew_ but then I realised it must've been really noticeable. I guess what I'm trying to say is, he made me see that I loved _you_; you and nobody else.'

She went quiet and placed her head on Finnick's chest, breathing deeply. Finnick, slightly dazed, began stroking her hair in condolence.

'If it's any consolation, Annie,' he said softly, moving slightly away so he could look into Annie's face. 'It's taken me several months to fully notice that I am truly in love with you. I – I was… too _scared_ I suppose, to admit it earlier because I was afraid that I was going to lose you. In the games, I mean.'

Finnick went silent, his cheeks burning and he was half expecting Annie to laugh at this silliness. Annie, however, pressed her lips against his flushed cheek then on his lips. She kissed him with more urgency, more hunger than the previous kisses. Finnick happily obliged and soon, he had pressed Annie up against the wall, pinning her there with his hands on either side of her head. Annie didn't seem at all fazed at this sudden occurrence and she raised her arms, her long fingers running through Finnick's hair. He gave a deep growl and he kissed her harder as she enclosed her arms around his waist, giving a slight whimper of fervour.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily and Finnick saw that Annie's lips were swollen and he imagined that his were probably the same, his hair quite possibly very tousled from Annie's moving fingers. Her eyes were dark with desire and she was smiling a smile that made Finnick's heart melt in delight.

Before they could say anything to each other, Wizilius's annoyed voice called from the other side of the door.

'OI! You two lovebirds done talking yet? Bloody hell, you take forever. Just kiss the damn girl already!'

Annie and Finnick exchanged a look and they burst out laughing. They kept laughing when the great oak door opened and Wizilius stepped into the room and they began laughing harder at the look of confusion on his pale face.

'What?' Wizilius asked the snickering couple simply, his ginger eyebrows shooting upwards. Finnick and Annie roared with laughter, holding onto one another in support. Tears of mirth were cascading down their faces and soon, their thundering laughs subsided into giggles.

Wizilius, looking slightly hurt, crossed to where they were standing in three strides and clapped his hands on their shoulders.

'Listen,' he said in such a grave tone that Finnick and Annie stopped giggling immediately, solemn expressions taking place on their faces. 'Whatever you were laughing about you can laugh about later because we have some very serious business to attend to.'

Finnick stared at Wizilius, taking in every change that had taken place in his complexion. His usual wild, spiky, shimmering hair was now flat and dull, the glitter no longer embedded in the ginger strands; the extensive amount of make-up had disappeared, leaving behind a pale face dotted with thousands of miniature freckles and pink cheeks; his colourful suit was replaced with a plain shirt and pair of jeans and on his feet were a pair of sneakers. Finnick's mouth dropped in horror. Wizilius was meant to be the colourful, Capitol man with the crazy suits, make-up, hair and attitude. What was he doing dressed and looking like that?

'I know what you're thinking, Finnick,' Wizilius said shrewdly, eyeing his shocked expression. '"Why on earth is Wizilius dressed like a weirdo?" Don't worry; all in good time, my friend.'

He cast a glance over his shoulder then bent his head and whispered hurriedly; Finnick had to strain his hearing in order to understand what he was saying.

'OK, now listen very closely. We don't have much time and we need to get you both out of here as quickly as possible.

'Annie, once you are both on your way home, you need to act like you've got a loose screw in your head. It's the only way that your safety will be ensured. The sooner Panem knows of your mental health, the sooner they will all leave you alone and that includes the President and the rest of the Capitol.

'Finnick, you need to get the story out that Annie is emotionally distressed after witnessing Edmared's death and that it has unhinged her. This is crucial, you understand? And yes, you can be around her, don't worry about that.

'As for me, I am going to help Finnick spread the story but through the Capitol. I will need to give myself a façade for Wizilius Obernamy is now a disgrace and wanted for questioning.'

'WHAT!' Finnick roared, seizing Wizilius's head and turning towards his own. 'What the hell are you talking about, "Wanted for questioning"? What did you do?'

Wizilius looked very alarmed but answered in a quiet, faraway voice, 'I may have called the President a "nosy, old coot who is a murderer and a piece of –"'

He paused then mumbled a word that made Annie gasp in horror and Finnick groan in enragement.

'You didn't?' Annie said in a hushed voice, her hands hovering over her mouth. 'Please tell me you didn't Wil.'

He, however, shut his eyes and a sour smile slowly spread across his face.

'Oh, Annie love, I did,' he said. 'I did and I don't regret it. Although, I do regret all that running. That was annoying.'

Finnick and Annie shook their heads in irritation. Wizilius looked slightly sheepish but his smile radiated the entire room.

Suddenly, there was a crash behind the three; they spun around and saw – to their horror – about twenty Peacekeepers barricading the doorway. There was a moment's silence where both parties stared at each other and then –

'RUN!' Wizilius yelled, shoving Finnick and Annie towards an exit on the other side of the room, narrowly missing several bullets that had been fired.

Annie tripped over but quickly scrambled back up and ran to the exit, trying with all her might to open the door. Without a moment's hesitation, Finnick kicked down the door, grabbed both Annie and Wizilius and flung them in front of him.

'GET OUT OF HERE!' he yelled, pushing them forwards as he took a conveniently placed scalpel from a nearby table and, with an expert's aim, threw it towards the heart of the mob of Peacekeepers.

Upon the sight of the sharp item, with a cry, they scattered in order to avoid it, giving Finnick enough time to run after Annie and Wizilius, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God, that took forever. Now, you're all probably wondering "Why is Annie not crazy? I thought she was crazy in the books..." Yeah, well, my opinion is that I refuse to believe that Annie was really crazy and mentally unstable. It just doesn't seem right. I mean, don't get me wrong I think that Finnick being the only one that could calm her down is really sweet but I just don't think that Suzanne Collins should have made Annie crazy. Thus this!**

**By the way, there are three more chapters to go. The next chapter is the last memory and the last two chapters are set in the present. So keep an eye out for them.**

**Anyway, you know the drill: REVIEW and you get the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, this is the last memory but never fear, it is not the end of the story. Not quite yet. I would just like to thank those fabulous people who have reviewed and are following this story. Honestly guys, you make this Aussie girl very happy! Anyway, that's enough of me. ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is not mine, but the talented Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

For the final time, another memory came forth in Finnick's mind: a more recent memory. He shuddered involuntarily as the familiar stage of the Reaping's origin came to focus.

It had been several years since Finnick, Annie and Wizilius's slim escape from the Peacekeepers. Wizilius had gone into hiding in District Four and no one saw hair or hide of him except for Finnick and Annie. Annie and Finnick were now a couple and they often had to endure Wizilius teasing them both about being lovebirds. They didn't mind in the slightest as they were very happy with the outcome.

The story had gotten out that Annie was crazy faster than wildfire and the Capitol and all twelve Districts absorbed it quicker than a sponge. This suited Annie fine for she had gotten sick of all the attention that she and Edmared had received at the ceremony before the Games.

'All I want is some quiet time with my two favourite boys,' she had said, ruffling Wizilius's very lifeless hair and giving Finnick a sweet kiss on the cheek.

However, 'quiet time' was not on President Snow's mind that Quarter-Quell year. As soon as the announcement got out that champions from the previous years were in the running, Annie had lost her head and Wizilius had paled exclusively.

'They've got to be joking,' Finnick said uneasily, staring at the television screen apprehensively. 'After Everdeen and Mellark, they are seriously doing _this_?'

'_Who cares about them?_' Annie screamed and both Finnick and Wizilius were looking astonishingly at her . 'I know that's mean but Finnick – you and Samuel are the only two male tributes. If your name gets chosen…'

She broke off, looking thoroughly depressed and put her head in her hands. Finnick put his arms around her and placed a kiss on her head.

Now they were standing in front of the stage, Wizilius wearing a mask on his face ('No one will know it's me,' he had said, placing it over his head. 'Everyone will think I'm just sick.') and Finnick and Annie clutching each other in fear.

Another Capitol citizen, this time a woman with violent purple hair, was digging around in the male tribute's glass ball, containing many pieces of paper with 'Finnick Odair' and 'Samuel Jackson' written on them. Annie was shivering and Finnick tried his hardest to soothe her but he was shaking too. True, he didn't want to go into the Games again but if Annie… well he wouldn't be able to bear it.

A collective gasp from the audience made Finnick look up. The woman had taken a slip of paper and was looking very smug; a bit too smug for Finnick's liking.

'The male tribute for the 75th Quarter-Quell Games is… Finnick Odair.'

Finnick's heart dropped into his stomach. _Oh God,_ he thought, as he began to make his way to the stage. _I'm going back in. Oh my God, I'm going back in._

He took a couple of steps forward but was stopped when Annie's hand found his arm and was pulling him back.

'No,' she whispered, her green eyes filled with terror and shock. 'No, you mustn't go. You mustn't.'

Before he could say anything, Wizilius prised Annie's fingers off and gave Finnick a look of pure and utter sadness that broke Finnick's heart.

With a deep sigh, he made his way to the stage, spotting the other male tribute, Samuel Jackson, his face bearing an expression of deep regret. Finnick gave him a small smile as he climbed the stairs and stood behind the Capitol woman as she progressed towards the female's ball.

Finnick held his breath as the woman plunged her hand in and started rummaging around. She quickly plucked one out and read, in a clear pitchy voice, 'The female tribute for the 75th Quarter-Quell Games is… Annie Cresta.'

Finnick yelled in shock but no one could hear it for Annie started screaming hysterically. _She's putting the act on, _he thought to himself as he watched Wizilius trying to 'calm' Annie down. However, before anyone could say a word, an older woman was climbing up the stairs and had whispered in the Capitol woman's ear before coming to stand beside Finnick.

_Mags, _Finnick thought, his mouth gaping open. _No way._

Silence fell upon the square, even Annie had stopped screaming but tears were falling down her face as she gazed at Finnick. His eyes began to burn and he began to blink speedily, trying not to cry himself.

As he and Mags were led away, Finnick dropped his head and whispered in Mags's ear, 'Why did you volunteer?'

She smiled sweetly at him and mumbled, 'Because I know how much that girl means to you, despite the fact that everyone thinks she's crazy.'

Tears then began to fall down Finnick's cheeks and he wiped them hastily away. He managed a quick thanks to Mags and soon, he was alone in the room where the loved ones would visit the tributes before they left.

Here, he cried in grief. No one could see him so he cried and cried, not bothering to try and stop. The looks he had seen on Annie's and Wizilius's faces were tearing his heart into a thousand pieces. _I am never going to see them again, _he thought to himself bitterly, his head in his hands. _I am going to die and I am never going to see or hear from them ever again._

A _squeak _and _click_, and Finnick felt more than one pair of arms around him. He looked up and saw a tuft of ginger hair and a dark, curly lock of hair. His arms made their own way up and wrapped themselves tightly around the two bodies. They sat there for what seemed like ages, just the three of them, alone in the room, their arms draped around each other, tears dampening the couch they sat on.

A whisper of 'I love you,' a kiss on the lips and a thump on the shoulder later, Wizilius and Annie reluctantly made their way out of the room, Finnick's hand up in a farewell. At the doorway, Wizilius turned around quickly, gave Finnick a sharp salute and a wink, his brown eyes mischievous.

'I'll commence with the plan,' he mouthed at Finnick. 'I'll get us both out of here, I promise.'

'You better,' Finnick mouthed back before the door shut with a satisfying click, leaving Finnick alone once more.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hit me. But please, hit me with reviews if you like. Like I said in the previous chapter: review = next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OHMYGOD IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER! D: I'm sorry it's taken me such a long time to update. I have had so much school crap and home crap and other crap... blimey, just too much to do. I know I said that there were going to be two chapters at the end set in the present but I changed my mind. But anyway, this is the last chapter and there will be NO SEQUEL to this and that is final. Full stop. Finito.**

**ENJOY GUYS~**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is not mine, but the very talented Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

'Finnick? Finnick… FINNICK!'

Finnick jerked awake and found Peeta's anxious face looking down at him. He gazed around his surroundings, taking in the horrible reality around him. _I'm still in the bloody jungle._

He glanced at Peeta, who took Finnick by the arm and hulled him upwards.

'Come on,' he said harshly, pulling Finnick along, who quickly grabbed his trident, which had fallen over. ' I'm taking you back to the hut and then you have some serious explaining to do.'

Peeta whipped around as Finnick snorted; he tried to supress a smile but failed. Peeta raised an eyebrow and muttered, ' I'm starting to question your sanity.'

Before he knew it, Finnick was laughing in what felt like the first time in days. Peeta sent him a worried look and Finnick calmed down to say, 'Sorry, sorry; I couldn't help it. It's just cute.'

Peeta looked extremely alarmed at this.

'Cute? What the hell is _cute_, Finnick? And quite frankly, what the hell is wrong with _you_?'

Finnick shook his head, a smile on his face and explained, 'It's cute that you are looking out for me.'

Now shaking his head, Peeta walked ahead, mumbling, 'Crazy I tell you. Haymitch, what on earth were you thinking?'

Still sniggering slightly, Finnick looked up at the night sky. The stars were out and shimmering brightly. Finnick was reminded forcefully of Wizilius's wild hair and he shut his eyes for a spilt second, seeing the smiling faces of Annie and Wizilius. With that memory still firmly in place, he set off after Peeta, his heart a little lighter than it had been, his hopes that Annie and Wizilius made it safety resolutely on his mind.

**oOo**

Wizilius sat on the chair, trying his hardest to free himself from the restraints. Gagged, bound and forced to watch another's torture, Wizilius cursed himself for being so foolish. _Honestly, this is your fault, you idiot. What were you thinking, sneaking out like that with no disguise? Of course the damn Peacekeepers would find you and Annie in a heartbeat._

A scream pierced the peace; a familiar scream. Wizilius looked up and his heart skipped several beats in terror. Annie, in the exact same situation as he was, was being tortured horribly. A white clad man raised what looked like a sharp knife to shoulder height and brought it hurling down. Wizilius tried to shout out but all that came out was a muffled noise as Annie shrieked in agony.

He fought at the restraints again, the memory still planted firmly in his mind as the torturers laughed in glee.

_Creeping out of District Four was not as hard as it seemed at first. Annie and Wizilius were happily bouncing around in joy of making it out alive and unseen when suddenly, Annie fell to the ground in a deep faint. Wizilius, horrified, turned around and saw Jitius, the mean Peacekeeper that Finnick was so familiar with. He raised his fist and Wizilius knew no more._

_Later, he found himself in a white room, tied to a stool with tables filled with mean looking instruments around him. He began to sweat and his eyes raked the room, trying in vain to locate Annie. Nothing. And that is what it was like for the next couple of weeks. Nothing, no sign what-so-ever. Just endless days of screaming and yelling until his throat was raw and wishing that the plan had gone more smoothly._

Annie's silence brought Wizilius back to the present. Blood was pooling on the ground beneath her seat and the torturers were looking panicky. _Oh no. Oh God, _Wizilius thought to himself, his heart stopping. _They've killed her._

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

The gag came away and Wizilius yelled in grief. What was Finnick going to do to them and to him once he found out? Wizilius pulled and pulled against the restraints. After one final tug, they came free and he quickly set to the ones on his ankles.

He ran and burst into the room, grabbing a lethal appearing tool and pointing it at the white clad men. The torturers stayed back as Wizilius made his way forward towards Annie and checked for a pulse. He breathed out a sigh of relief but then emitted a painful 'Ouch!' as a needle made his way through his arm and he collapsed, unconscious, on the floor.

Little did he know that a million miles away, several weeks later, one person was going to stop at nothing to rescue them and would rather die than do nothing. And when he came, he would make everything and everyone who hurt them pay. Finnick Odair was coming.

* * *

**A/N: IT'S THE END! HOLY CRAP IT'S THE END! D: I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I shall you all later~**


End file.
